Jackson Jones
Biography Jackson Jones is the newest member of the team. Jackson was an excellent football player- and one of the bullies- at the beginning of the first book. After he got his braces, Jackson lost his popularity and his place on the football team, due to his headgear not fitting inside the helmet. The nano-bytes upgraded his braces into mechanical masterpiece with the ability to transform into any object at Jackson's will, though controlling them is sometimes a hard task. (ex, in the boys' restroom, when Brett Bealer gave him a swirly because Jackson revealed an embarrassing secret, his braces transformed into "four metallic lobster claws"). It is often said during the third book that many of the cheerleaders on Wheezer's team think that he is cute, with " blue eyes and wavy blonde hair". Family Jackson lives with his dad and his older brother Chaz. His mother passed away before the story begins. His father always tells Jackson to be a man, and his brother constantly teases him. During the first book, Chaz and Jackson come to understand each other, and Mr. Jones shows that he cares for Jackson when he stands up for Jackson. (Principal Devahen was considering putting Jackson through fifth grade again.) Mr. Jones seems to finally understand Jackson when Jackson reveals that he is a 'loser'. ''Relationships ''Julio "Flinch" Escala ''(Friend, Teammate) In the first book "National Espionage, Rescue, and Defense Society" Flinch disagrees with Jackson being on the team, but for the rest of the series, they are seen as friends. They also have things in common. For instance, they both don't have an interest in math. They also don't really act like nerds. Matilda "Wheezer" Choi (Friend, Teammate) In the first book, Wheezer automatically wants to destroyJackson when he creeps into the Playground, and has an excited glint in her eyes while saying so. Deeper in the book, Jackson makes her, Flinch, and Gluestick laugh. Later on in the series, it is shown that she thinks he's really funny. In book three, Jackson explains to the Hyena how becoming a cheerleader is Wheezer's worst nightmare. Duncan "Gluestick" Dewey (Friend, Teammate) Gluestick was the first one on the team to truly accept Jackson's arrival. He was also the only one who explained to Jackson why everyone hated him. Afterwards, Jackson realized that he was a bratty kid who only cared about being popular and punishing those who weren't. In book two, Jackson kindly explains to Duncan that Duncan relies too much on technology, and tells him to "man up". ''The Hyena A.K.A Mindy Beauchamp (romantic interest) '' The Hyena was first hired by Dr.Jigsaw in book 1 to kidnap scientists. She later asked Jackson for his help to stop Jigsaw. In Book 1 she remarked that he was "cute" but was freaked out by his braces.His brother backed off when Hyena found them in the junkyard claiming that he was staying out of his love life even though (at the time) Jackson thought that she had come to kill him (book 1). She is Jackson's first and second kiss (book 1), and thinks of him as 'cute'. Jackson was saddened when Brand said she wasn’t on the team. As defined by Jackson, she is a 'beautiful girl' with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. It has been implied that she secretly likes Jackson. ''Ruby "Pufferfish" Peet Benjamin Agent Brand Ms. Holiday ''Enemies'' [[Heathcliff Hodges|Heathcliff "Choppers" Hodges (A.K.A Simon, Screwball, Brainstorm)']]'' Heathcliff hated Jackson because Jackson used to bully him. When Jackson joined the N.E.R.D.S., Heathcliff thought the N.E.R.D.S. were being foolish and were betraying him. Heathcliff left the N.E.R.D.S. and became power-hungry. Dr. Jigsaw Professor Flurry (Referenced Only) Albert Nesbitt Dumb Vinci (the Antagonist) Ms. Information Category:Male Category:N.E.R.D.S. Category:Character